A Quest For Books
by AlexanderTheAdventurer
Summary: Marceline reads Finn and Jake a great book from before the Mushroom War, but Finn and Jake want more. They go on a quest in search for more books and on the way bump into Magic Man, Princess Bubblegum, and Ice King. The story is a lot better than it sounds! Might add another chapter.


_Adventure Time_

_C'mon grab your friends_

_We'll go to very distant lands_

_With Jake the Dog_

_And Finn the Human_

_The fun will never end_

_It's Adventure Time!_

Marceline put down the book. "That was the oldest book I have. It comes from thousands of years before the great mushroom war."

"Mathematical!" said Finn "That story was awesome! Even Jake liked it." Jake stretched into the shape of a thumbs up.

"Yeah Marce, that book was pretty math. Where'd you get it?"

"PB let me have it. It was just lying around in the back of her lab."

"Do you think she has any more old books?" Asked Finn.

"I don't know, go and ask her. I'll go get my umbrella." Marceline went downstairs and grabbed her umbrella to protect her from the sun. Finn was already outside.

"Come on guys, or we won't have time to read it. Let's go."

"Get on my back," said Jake, "it'll be faster." Finn got on Jake's back and he stretched them up above the trees. "What time is it?" he asked.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" they both yelled as they started off towards the Candy Kingdom to visit Princess Bubblegum.

Finn knocked on the door to the castle. Shortly after the door was answered by Peppermint Butler.

"Hello Master Finn, Master Jake, and Marceline The Vampire Queen. How may I be of service?"

"We're here to see the princess," replied Finn.

"Ah yes, she is in her lab. Right this way." They followed Peppermint Butler to the Princess's lab, swerving throughout the halls of the castle and into the basement. Peppermint Butler opened the door.

"Princess, you have visitors."

"Hey Finn, Jake, Marceline. What's up?"

"Marcy just read us this awesome book from before the mushroom war. We were wondering if you had any more."

"Yeah," said Jake "there was like witches and fighting and stuff."

"I'm sorry to say that I do not have any more pre-mushroom war books. I know where some are though."

"Algebraic!" Yelled Finn. "Where are they?"

"You're not going to like this."

"Why, where are they?"

"Magic Man has them."

Magic Man saw something off in the distance. It seemed to be coming towards him. He looked to his left, there seemed to be a bird perched on a branch right next to him.

"Wazoo!" He yelled, as he transformed the bird into a pair of binoculars. "It looks like a boy and his dog. Oh glob," he said as he realized who it was "that's not any boy and dog, that's Finn and Jake."

Finn and Jake were running towards Magic Man at full force.

"Magic Man, where have you put the books?" yelled Finn as he unsheathed his demon's blood sword. "We want to read them."

"You'll never catch me, for I am Magic Man. Magic away!" he yelled as he teleported back to his house.

"Glob it!" yelled Jake "We lost him. I was looking forward to reading that book too."

"It's okay dude," said Finn. "Remember when Magic Man turned me into a giant foot until I could appreciate how much of a jerk he was?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how we chased him back to his house and kicked his butt?"

"Yeah. That was pretty fun."

"I wrote down directions on how to get there."

"Why?"

"In case he was ever being a jerk again and we had to go kick his butt," Finn explained. He opened his green backpack and took out the map. "It says his house is just around the corner. Behind that tree," Finn said while pointing to the left.

Magic Man heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's us, Magic Man," replied Finn and Jake.

"You'll never find the books. I've hidden them far, far away from here."

"Where?"

"In the Ice Kingdom, at the end of a dungeon. If you want them you'll have to defeat all of the monsters and pass all of the challenges."

"How did you make a dungeon in the middle of the Ice Kingdom? Didn't Ice King notice you?"

"I made it using my magic powers. Now go, I still have a whole bunch of people I need to be a jerk to today. Magic Man away!" he said as he disappeared.

"Guess it's off to the Ice Kingdom," said Jake.

"Let's do this," replied Finn. Jake stretched into the size of a horse and Finn jumped on his back.

"To the Ice Kingdom!" they both yelled as Jake ran off with Finn on his back.

As they were nearing the Ice Kingdom, Finn heard a noise.

"Save me Finn and Jake!"

"Wildberry Princess," said Finn. "We've got to go help her, dude."

"But what about the book?" asked Jake.

"Hero's code, man. Whenever we come across someone in need we have to help them."

"Fine," grumbled Jake.

"Anyways, it's only Ice King. How hard can it be?"

"Jake! Launch me into Ice King's castle!" Jake launched Finn, using his body, straight through the open doorway and into Ice King's castle.

"Let Wildberry Princess go," said Finn.

"No, I am going to marry her and she will be my bride," replied Ice King.

"Come on man, she doesn't want to marry you. Let her go!" Finn yelled while unsheathing his sword. Ice King started blasting Finn with frozen lightning bolts.

"Jake, come help me!"

"Coming!"

Finn started attacking Ice King while dodging attacks of snow and frozen lightning bolts. Eventually he knocked off Ice King's crown. This caused Ice King to lose his powers.

"No! She was going to be my bride!" yelled Ice King.

"That's just messed up dude, you can't just kidnap princesses like that," explained Finn as he was unlocking the cell where Wildberry Princess was locked up.

"Thank you for saving me, Finn and Jake."

"No problem Wildberry Princess. We're heroes. It's our job."

"Bye Finn. Bye Jake," said Wildberry Princess as she left the castle.

"Hey Finn, now that we've saved Wildberry Princess, can we go find the books now?" asked Jake.

"Why not?" replied Finn, "There's only one problem though."

"What's that?"

"We don't know where the dungeon is."

"I know where the dungeon is," Ice King replied, "It's right outside the castle. I was going to go down there, but I was too scared. We should go together! It could be our first adventure together!"

"No Ice King. You're staying here," said Finn, "Me and Jake are going on the adventure."

"But,"

"Stay!"

"Fine."

"Come on Jake! Into the dungeon!"

The first challenge was fairly easy. It was just a few monsters that Finn could handle easily with his sword. The next challenge was slightly more challenging; it was a maze filled with dead ends and much larger and harder monsters. Finn still slayed them all, but with a little more difficulty. Jake had to help Finn with the maze part because Finn kept bumping into dead ends. Finally they were in the final room, and way at the other side they could see it. Seven books, neatly stacked on a shelf, each one in mint condition.

"Finn! We made it, the books are right there! We beat the dungeon!" Just then, a giant monster, at least 50 feet tall stepped into the room.

"Those are my books!" he yelled.

"One last monster. You ready Jake?" asked Finn.

"You bet."

"We attack at the count of three."

"Ok."

"THREE!" Finn screamed at the top of his lungs. Jake turned his arm into a Morningstar and started attacking the beast. Finn jumped onto his back and started to climb it. With great difficulty, Finn started climbing the monster inch by inch.

"Jake! I need you to distract him for just a few more seconds; I'm almost at the top." Jake wrapped his body around the monster and tried to hold him still.

"Finn! I can't hold off much longer."

"Almost there!" The monster pulled Jake off of him and sent Finn flying backwards into the wall. Finn groaned. "This isn't working. We have to try something else. I have an idea." Finn whispered the idea into Jake's ear.

"Let's do this," said Jake.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Jake stretched across the room, while Finn distracted the monster.

"Hey monster," yelled Finn, "bet you can't get me." The monster chased after Finn and tripped over Jake. It came crashing into the ground and howled in pain. Finn stepped over the monster, slain and laying on the ground. The books were finally his. Jake transformed his hand into a basket and he and Finn carefully put the old books into it. Jake then made his other hand humongous and picked Finn up with it. He exited the dungeon and walked back towards the cave that Marceline's house is in and shrunk back down to regular size. They knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," said Marceline from inside the house. A few minutes later she opened the door. "Hey guys, you got the books?"

"Yeah, we had to fight monsters and complete a maze and all sorts of stuff to get them, but here they are!" answered Finn.

"Do you want to start reading them now then?"

"Sure, they look really awesome, and they were in way better condition than the last one we read."

"Then come on inside, you weenies," Marceline giggled. "I'll go get some snacks." Marceline came back a few minutes later with a bowl of strawberries for herself and some cheese and crackers for Finn and Jake.

"Thanks Marcy," said Finn through mouthfuls of crackers, "we were so caught up in finding the books we haven't eaten anything today."

"Your welcome," said Marceline while sucking the red from the strawberries. "Have you chosen which one you want to read first?"

"We thought this one would be a good one to start with," said Jake. He held up the book.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone," read Marceline, "I read this when I was a kid. I think you're really going to like it. It's about a wizard who doesn't know he's a wizard."

"Cool," said Finn, "Is he an old wizard like Ice King?"

"No, you weenie. He's your age. Now do you want me to start or not?" Marceline was floating above Finn.

"Of course I want you to start," said Finn.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."

THE END


End file.
